Betrayal
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: When two Jedi are sent to Earth to explore it everything went fine. Until it was time to leave. Now their cover has been blown and they are being chased by Cad Bane and General Grievous. They must team up with three Earthlings if they ever hope to return home. Featuring my OC's and my Friends.


Prologue

Blue eyes stared out at a vast darkness. The owner of the eyes banged her head against the glass and allowed a sigh to escape her mouth.

She'd been staring at nothing but darkness for two days and they had another 15 minutes before the ship landed at Coruscant. She was tired because she had just completed a hectic rescue mission in the Filoru system and had barely made it out alive.

"Master Jedi!" She turned around to see a clone trooper.

"What is it?"

"We've just received a transmission from the Jedi council; they want you to report to the council room as soon as we arrive. They say it's urgent."

"Thank you captain."

The clone left. 15 minutes later they landed on Coruscant and she made her way to the Jedi council room. She bowed to her fellow masters.

"Welcome back Master Toluna; I trust your mission on Filoru was a success?" Master Windu asked.

She nodded.

"I know you just returned from a mission but we have another very important mission for you." Master obi-wan said.

She stared at the council.

"A new galaxy we have discovered. Many planets, it has." Master Yoda said. "Milky way this galaxy is called. Earth the name of the planet is."

"The council is assigning you and your padawan to investigate this planet Earth. You are to report your findings to the council." Master Windu said.

"Of course Master Windu, we will report whatever we discover directly to the council." She said.

Silence.

"There is one more thing Toluna," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. She faced him. "We have done a little research on Earth and learned that it is only inhabited by humans. You and your padawan will have to be changed into humans before you leave."

…

A few days later.

"Hurry up Master Toluna! We're going to be late."

As she made her way to the Jedi council room the Trianii master grumbled about tying up her padawan for the entire trip to Earth. She entered the council room to find two silver chambers in the center of the room. Standing next to them was the Jedi council. A knot formed in her stomach.

"What are those chambers for Master Yoda?" Her padawan asked.

Toluna bowed then glared at her padawan who simply said nothing.

"Turn you human, these machines will." Master Yoda said chuckling at the padawan's curiosity.

"Step inside please." Master Windu said.

The two wearily stepped into the chambers and the metal door closed with a loud _bang!_ A blue gas began filling the chamber and both of them screamed.

"Let me out!" Screamed Master Toluna. Her fur disappeared and was replaced with creamy white skin. The fur on her head changed into waist-length jet-black hair and her tail disappeared. When she stepped out of the chamber she was dressed in blue jean shorts, tennishoes and a plain white t-shirt.

"That was horrible." She said to herself. "Well at least my voice didn't change."

The Jedi master stepped out of the chamber to find her padawan talking to Master Kenobi. She stared at her padawan in shock. The pink skin had disappeared and like her had been replaced with creamy white skin. Where two head-tails had been was now dark red hair that went to her waist. She wore a dark blue shirt and khaki shorts.

Toluna cleared her throat and the two of them turned towards her. Her padawan smiled while Obi-Wan merely cleared his throat and coughed.

"Master Toluna, your new name while you are on Earth will be Misty Trales." The master nodded and Kenobi turned to the padawan. "Your new name will be Erica Trales."

"We have the same last name. Are we sisters?" The padawan asked.

Obi-wan nodded.

"There is one last thing before you two leave." Master Mundi said.

Master Windu walked up to them and handed each of them a blue pill; they stared at the pills quizzically then swallowed them. A tingling sensation filled their bodies.

A thought struck her.

"How long will we be on Earth?"

"We want to know as much about Earth as possible so the two of you will stay for 19 years. The pills Master Windu just gave you will turn you into babies and from there you will grow up on Earth."

"What about our lightsabers Master? Are we taking them with us?" the padawan asked.

He nodded.

"Won't having our lightsabers give away our true identities?"

He shook his head.

"They'll probably think that you bought them at a store or something." Master Fisto answered. His signature grin was plastered on his face.

"Time to leave us, it is." Master Yoda said.

"Take these with you." Kenobi handed each of them a wrist-comm and a datapad. He handed a hologram projector to Master Toluna. The two bowed and stepped into the chamber.

"May the Force be with you."

The chamber took off and headed towards their destination. Master and padawan said nothing as they felt their bodies began to change and eventually they were just two babies sleeping peacefully, on their way to a new world.


End file.
